


止痛药

by clesycle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clesycle/pseuds/clesycle
Summary: 明明白白杰拉德，你好骚啊格里兹





	1. Chapter 1

任何主动，都不会比潜移默化的被动更奏效。皮克有学过法语，但怎么也学不好，平时根本没有练习法语的环境，也就是在格列兹曼身边说得多。法国人并起两根手指贴住皮克的喉结，告诉他这上边是声带所在，“收紧口腔，放低声音。”他他提醒，然而皮克依然改不掉一口西班牙口音。  
“跟我学。”他索性领着皮克的手贴到自己脖子上，“这里会颤动，用你的声音去触摸法语发音，而不是捏着嗓子。”  
皮克有点听不懂他的修辞：“什么叫触摸？”  
“就跟你摸我的脖子一样。”  
皮克先是摸了摸，接着将他的喉结嵌进了自己的虎口里，拇指在细腻的皮肤上打着圈。  
“就像这样吗？”  
“咳……”  
手掌逐渐收紧，最后维持在一个难受但不会窒息的力度。格列兹曼的声音好像也被攥紧似的，他仰着脸看向皮克，血液全往脸颊涌，蓝眼睛里的泪花往上涨。皮克也含情脉脉地注视着他，可是手掌却依旧没松。  
过了很久，久到格列兹曼觉得自己会被掐晕过去，皮克终于把他放开，接住了他摇晃的身体。格列兹曼就靠在皮克肩膀上喘气，短暂地品味血液回流的感觉。  
“你不问为什么？”皮克等他呼吸平缓再说。  
“不问为什么在你教我语言的时候，我莫名其妙地掐了你的脖子？”  
“谁知道……也许你就是很莫名其妙，等我跟你熟悉了大概就懂了，现在我们只不过是比陌生人更亲近一点，一年里就在联赛中见两次，你的instagram上也没有关注过我……”格列兹曼晕乎乎地擦掉了额头的汗，“这是所谓的窒息快感吗？还挺爽的。”  
皮克捏着他鼓着憋气的腮帮，像研究藏品似的看了他好一会，他俩同是蓝色的目光一相对，皮克忽然笑了。  
格列兹曼说盯着他了句法语。  
“什么意思？”  
“你的眼睛蓝得像大海。”  
皮克笑得更开心了，照样学着说了一次，依旧是改不过来的浓重西班牙口音。  
“Antoine的眼睛蓝得像大海。”  
于是他就看着格列兹曼的眼珠颤了又颤，说话也变得吞吞吐吐的，好像从“海”又想到别的更深刻的东西去了。  
“你对所有人都这样吗？比如肯为不熟的人学法语。”又比如对不熟的人这么暧昧？格列兹曼留了剩下半句话在嘴里。  
“毕竟你是我从下赛季开始的队友。”皮克回答得游刃有余，“其实我从前年夏天就开始准备了，不过学习的机会很少。”  
“Samuel呢？他是更衣室里的法国人。”  
“他不会坐在我身上教我。”  
皮克托了托格列兹曼的屁股，法国人就呵着气将嘴唇印在他脸颊上。

联赛最后一轮，格列兹曼全场只有一脚射门，还踢呲了。他逃过混合采访区，更衣室里科克拉住他不放手，眼睛都哭红了。所有队友都清楚这是他在马竞的最后一场比赛，格列兹曼收到的只有祝福没有怨言，他在流眼泪之前背过了身。  
皮克在停车场等他，最后他们一起坐格列兹曼的车走。  
皮克的驾照分数还在警察局里扣着呢。  
皮克坐在副驾驶位置，正想打开窗透透气，却看见格列兹曼握着方向盘发抖，吓得他赶紧把窗摇上。  
“你很冷吗？”他深沉地看着他。  
“没、没有。”格列兹曼的眼泪都滴到座椅上了，连否定都抽噎得断断续续的，他用手背罩住眼睛，刻意将哭声压得很小。  
皮克就把自己身上的外套披到他身上，沉默地刮掉那些满溢的泪水。  
他们从后门溜走，躲开情绪高涨的球迷，车速很快，球场红白相间的景色远远地落在后面。格列兹曼猛踩油门，皮克的心就随着车体的摇晃颠簸。  
“最近自动驾驶挺火的。”他的声音有点模糊，“适合比较宽敞、又长又直的道路。”  
然后他看着夜灯的光芒被拉成长线。  
“是吗？很适合你。”格列兹曼咬着嘴唇，“毕竟你驾照都没分。”  
“这个梗是过不去了吗？”被挖苦的皮克反而高兴起来。  
“自动驾驶，解放双手。你有看pornhub上最近的热搜吗Antoine，就是Tesla自动驾驶那部。”  
格列兹曼捏紧了方向盘，不过他这次忍住没回话，留皮克一个人尴尬地杵在车里。

不过到了家，冷若冰霜的格列兹曼就在温水里化开了，皮克和他一前一后踏进门槛，他故意往后跌进了皮克怀里。  
当手掌搂住他的腰，将他带进怀里的时候，格列兹曼埋在胸肌里笑得有点傻，他摸过肌肉的起伏，硬要踮脚去楼皮克的脖子。  
皮克和他好像一起跳芭蕾似的，他们黏糊糊地接吻，皮克舔干净他湿漉漉的眼圈。格列兹曼在吮吸的水声间呻吟，他被抱起来一点，有时离开地面，足以用鼻尖或者脸蹭皮克毛绒绒的胡须。  
“你知道……你只能偷偷做的事之后却变得名正言顺是什么感觉？”  
“你说从偷情变成做爱吗？”法国人温柔地吮吸他的下唇，“可能没以前那么刺激了。”  
“不是，我反而更兴奋了。”  
皮克扯掉格列兹曼的裤子，随意地将他压在桌子上。  
“前所未有。”  
“从赛季开始，我练习了很久法语。”他伸进手指，目光停留在格列兹曼泛红的眼角上，“我去问Samuel，问这些单词怎么发音更好听，可始终没法认真学会。”  
“从上赛季开始，我就想过有一天我能掐你的脖子——”  
皮克温柔地覆住他的攥起的拳头，接着他就融进法国人的甜蜜里。  
“但我并不想让你受伤。”他的手指插在金棕色的卷发里，听见了底下一声小小的叹息。


	2. 2

前锋和后卫之间能有什么关系？双方还不在一个队里。

格列兹曼之前也是那么想的。

无非就是防守与被防守，过与被过，聊天与被聊天而已。四年前格列兹曼刚转会来马竞，西蒙尼要他熟悉中锋和影锋位置，格列兹曼在越位线附近等球漫长的传导，巴塞罗那的中后卫皮克则要时刻盯紧他——格列兹曼对他印象很深，甚至在拥抱的时候还被他的身高吓到过，蓝眼睛的加泰人主动要抱抱，他迟疑地伸出双手捧住他的腰，接着他就陷了进去，好像掉进了一涡不断下坠的流沙，自己都找不到自己在哪了。

皮克很会说话，还挺幽默。有次格列兹曼的左脚绊了右脚，在草皮上滚了好几圈，他一副快哭了的样子捂住蹭破皮的膝盖，皮克就弯下腰向他伸出手，并指着他新做的柚子皮说：“挺不错的，很像贝克汉姆。”

他说得很小声，就怕被拍他的摄像机捕捉到。

但“像贝克汉姆”足够点燃格列兹曼狂跳的心脏了——第一次有人领会并且还夸奖了他的小心思！

也许皮克对谁都这样。

对俱乐部队友，对国家队队友，对一只误入赛场的小鸟，皮克都小心地将他们捧高，感受绒毛的颤抖划过手心，再用深沉的蓝眼睛目送他们远走。

在和巴塞罗那穿出绯闻之后，不知道是不是巴尔韦德授意，皮克成了把他当做准新援“欢迎”的人，场下他们交流不少，短纪录片也是请皮克帮忙拍的，但心照不宣地约定好，他们不会把关系带到球场上。格列兹曼回忆起他和皮克那时的关系，竟然觉得出奇地纯粹，直到他们在马竞的客队更衣室里做了。

比赛第七十分钟，一比零的比分让场上的火药味渐浓，格列兹曼滑铲布斯克茨，两人却一起抱着腿倒在地上。

格列兹曼热爱铲人，这点瓦拉内可以作证。瓦拉内一不小心把内心的真实想法说漏嘴，在列出“世界级后卫”清单的时候，格列兹曼的名字恰好在皮克后面，并且排名不分先后。

不过力的作用是相互的，格列兹曼把自己都铲痛了，他看着大叫的布斯克茨，除了愧疚还有点立场不够的委屈。裁判给了他一张黄牌，随即被涌上来的队友们困在一个圈里，格列兹曼则溜到圈外整理他铲掉了的球袜。

他揉了揉撞到的膝盖，试试往草地上迈出一步，但一触地就好像踩在一朵云上似的，但不至于受伤。格列兹曼趁着比赛中断蹲下来喘气，他略微失焦的目光投在队友们身上，从仰视的角度来看，格列兹曼只关注到他们飞快讲话的嘴，不同的声音快把他的脑袋搅匀了。他在圈外孤零零地，好像从当事人变成了旁观者。

皮克从后场朝着事件中心走过来，他走得不算快，并且停在了格列兹曼身边，看起来一点都不想介入争吵。

“感觉怎么样？”皮克伸过两只手半拉半拽，让法国前锋依靠的东西从草皮变成肩膀，两人挨近了一小会，格列兹曼主动撑开了两人之间的距离。

“腿有点疼。”

“实在坚持不了可以用换人名额。”皮克用手捂住了嘴，垂着头靠在格列兹曼的耳朵旁边，说话时的热气从指缝里漏了出来。

“我能坚持到马竞反超比分。”

格列兹曼直视那双底气十足的蓝眼睛，原本见底的好胜心又飞快地涨起来。之后他打入一球扳平比分，并且在进球之前还过掉了狼狈的皮克，格列兹曼很高兴，要是问两者在他心中的分量孰高孰低——

差不多吧。

裁判吹响了终场哨，两队都能接受以一比一收尾，特别是扳平比分的马竞。格列兹曼一反常态地在混合采访区逗留，再回来时更衣室已经空了，格列兹曼撞到了像一堵墙似的皮克，后者掰着他的肩膀帮他稳住身体。

“你是来交换球衣的吗？”格列兹曼把条纹衫的下摆提到腰上，他不确定地看向皮克，他的尺码比他大不少，格列兹曼猜他穿XL，那件印着3号的巴萨球衣腰围比他宽了很多。

他脱了球衣交给皮克，对方却摆摆手，指向之前藏在球衣底下的深红色背心。

“我要你里面那件。”

“不行。”格列兹曼回绝得很干脆，他转头就走，脸上还泛了红。皮克拽住了他的手腕。

“只是开玩笑，别在意。我过来是想问你腿还疼不疼。”

“谢谢你提醒我，真的有点疼。”

被皮克一说，膝盖被撞到的疼痛好像又涌上来了，格列兹曼往那懊恼地拍了拍，就近找了椅子坐下来。皮克也跟着坐在他附近。

“你一直不受伤。”

格列兹曼真的很想送客，但皮克关切的目光让他说不出口，于是他只好说：“我是不受伤体质，但我也很怕痛。”球袜底下藏着一小片淤青，格列兹曼想揉一揉，却被皮克捷足先登，他充当起人形靠垫和理疗师，让格列兹曼的小腿枕在他的大腿上。

皮克可能真有理疗师资格证。格列兹曼仰起脖子，大大咧咧地靠在了椅背上，像只被挠了下巴的猫，他任由皮克的手碾过腿上软软的汗毛，捏到膝窝的时候稍微有些痒，但他没挣动，因为打满全场后的肌肉实在太疲劳，随后那只手掌握住了他裸露的肩头，格列兹曼稍微睁开一只蓝眼睛偷看。

“继续按。”

听他的话，皮克按掉了暂停键，从肩膀游移到格列兹曼的胸膛上，现在格列兹曼几乎陷进皮克怀里，他们的距离像情侣一样近，呼吸的气流能交汇在一起。皮克的手隔着单薄的布料打圈，有意无意地蹭过半硬的乳头，格列兹曼的呼吸又深又颤。没听到制止，他得寸进尺地把那件背心扯上去，双手托住了法国人的腰，像托起一只水做的猫咪。

“我就在这里干你，或者你跟我去巴萨，选一个。”

“你在床上都聊这些吗？”格列兹曼侧过脑袋问，他拧着浓眉，态度可见地冷淡下来，但下一秒气鼓鼓的腮帮就被皮克捏住了，皮克没给他再挑衅的机会，亲吻很热辣，格列兹曼还意犹未尽地舔舔嘴角，然后他感觉到皮克的硬了阴茎抵在了他的屁股上。

“好的、好的。”格列兹曼妥协地点点皮克的嘴唇，“我选前一个，不过你不能先操我。”

皮克好像被拉了把缰绳似的急停，他呼吸粗重地注视着格列兹曼，似乎要从又浪又慢的法国人眼里破获什么。

“让我先服务你。”

格列兹曼从皮克身上下来，跪着扯下了他泥泞的球裤和内裤，格列兹曼鼓着腮帮的里囤了点空气，他有点紧张，握住阴茎的手也在发颤。为什么主动和迟疑能在一个人身上共存，皮克有点搞不懂，但还是乐于享受柔软的舔舐，他故意蹭得格列兹曼嘴角周围湿漉漉的，法国人则不得不下定决心把阴茎含进嘴里。

更急躁的那个人反而变成皮克了，格列兹曼很用心地给他舔，可实在太慢了，也不懂在口交的时候用他的蓝眼睛勾引人，他只是埋头用湿热的口腔和舌头裹住。由于被他毛绒绒的卷发挡了不少，皮克只能看见被吞吐的阴茎和他鼻梁的汗珠，他的手指伸进格列兹曼的发间，始终压抑住扯着他头发操进去的冲动。

他骂了句脏话。

“我觉得你之前的发型不错。”

格列兹曼吐出来疑惑得看他，皮克没错过他舌头划过嘴上粘液的瞬间，皮克又骂他是婊子，法国人压在屁股底下的脚趾蜷缩了一下。

皮克拍拍他屁股让他起来，然后把格列兹曼压在桌子上，他的下半身被扒得只剩一双球袜，悬空的小腿挑逗地晃荡着，而从腹部到两腿之间都一干二净。

格列兹曼的胸口急促地起伏。

“我剃掉了，就在昨天。”

皮克的手像电动剃须刀的刀头一样在皮肤上滑  
动，格列兹曼并不瘦，腰和大腿上某些地方按起来还挺软，皮克的手掌抹匀了他皮肤上的汗水，脑补了格列兹曼掰着大腿剃毛的样子，他既惊讶又不能忍住不笑，轻柔的抚摸让格列兹曼也弯着腰笑起来。

皮克伸进两根手指做扩张，这种事轮到他做的机会不太多，更衣室也没有润滑，他就往手上吐了口水，虽然并没有什么用，不过总比没有好。格列兹曼就乖巧地看皮克开发自己的身体，他安分得出奇，只会被碰到敏感点时抓紧皮克的手。

通常格列兹曼不穿短袖球衣，现在皮克得以有机会端详他袒露的左臂，对照了以往的印象，刺青在格列兹曼的手臂上逐年增加，至少皮克记得在两年之前他的手肘上还没有。

由于没足够的润滑，刚开始格列兹曼疼得皱起了脸，他下意识地攥紧拳头堵在两人之间，抽气过了好久才从转成轻柔的呻吟。而皮克没展现过半点柔情，他只是掐着格列兹曼的屁股让他别发骚了，一边又摁住他的大腿不让它们并拢。

格列兹曼求皮克慢一点，他脸红着支支吾吾请求的样子很好看，皮克却更愿意看他脸上的表情支离破碎，他的乳头顶高了薄薄的背心，皮克扯了扯其中一个，满意地收到格列兹曼可爱的抽泣，他从他瘦削的脸摸到脖子，抹过那里滑腻的皮肤，格列兹曼的脖子被他的手掌衬得很细，皮克很轻易地将它收进掌心。

那双被快感折磨的蓝眼睛里空空的，格列兹曼稍微压紧了下巴看皮克的手，好像一只在端详项圈的小动物。

“你想要……嗯……”

陡然加重的操干让格列兹曼没法说话，他的牙齿被皮克摸过去，对方还去尝试捉他灵活躲闪的舌头。格列兹曼被桌面挤压的臀肉晃着，阴茎又深又快地碾进来，他很快就哭着高潮了，不规律收缩的穴口让皮克也有点难受。

法国人喘息着让皮克停下来等他一会，高潮之后不断的抽插会有点疼，但皮克不听，他把格列兹曼从桌子上抱下去，阴茎又从他背后顶进去。

皮克确实比格列兹曼高大太多了。

格列兹曼几乎没怎么站稳，他的身体跟着进犯的动作摇晃，和在球场上铲完球差不多，脚尖一触地小腿的肌肉就打颤。他的交叠的手臂被扣在身后，皮克捏着他手腕的力道简直像一副手铐。

皮克的目光投在他脸上，几乎能数清上面浅浅的晒斑，炙热的视线舔着格列兹曼鼻尖的汗珠，皮克把他的双手放开，从背后把格列兹曼抱进怀里，好像抱着毛绒玩具不撒手的小孩，松针似的头发蹭在格列兹曼的后颈上，收到法国人嘟囔的抱怨，皮克就赌气射进了他身体里了，他的吻落在各种显眼的地方，保证几天后还像几枚没蹭干净的口红印。

然后他跟着学了几句法国国骂，可惜学得一点也不像。

巴萨的大巴没等满员就开动了，皮克只能骑电动车回去了，事后他还遭到了俱乐部以“不告知情况”为由的处罚，不过一切坏事都不影响他的好心情，他给格列兹曼寄了花和信，还附带几段法国人被操得可怜兮兮的高清纪录片，格列兹曼没有理他。


End file.
